Asharri Lakefire
Asharri Lakefire is a sin'dorei ranger of the Farstriders who spends a great deal of her time overseeing the efforts of the Lakefire Coalition. After all these years, she still continues to remain loyal and stick to her values as a proud member to the Sin'dorei race. Asharri has learned to put aside some of her prejudices and focus more on the worldly issues going on around her; feeling that they may eventually have an influence on her homeland. Biography Early life Asharri is the only child to the late Kamus and Adihel Lakefire. She grew up in a privileged environment with many opportunities at her fingertips. Her father was a retired ranger - turned armorer who owned a rather large shop in what is now the ruined sector of Silvermoon. Asharri's mother was but a priestess, who spent a great deal of her time traveling wherever she was needed for whatever cause her people deemed fitting at the time. The young Asharri would rarely ever see her mother growing up. Asharri's mother left the family when she was but a child and never returned. Rumors have surfaced over the years that Asharri's mother currently resides in Stormwind; having escaped the many hardships the elves have had to face in light of the Scourge invasion. All these years Asharri merely assumed the woman had died at the hands of trolls. It is what her father had told her, after all. If the rumors were true, Adihel Lakefire would be nothing more than a traitor. Growing up, the young Asharri had found herself growing rather fond of the Farstriders and because she admired her father, she gave some serious thought into joining them. Asharri found herself in complete awe by them, knowing that is what she wanted for herself one day - the duty in protecting their homeland and its people. She spent a great deal of her time watching them train whenever she had gotten the chance. This often resulted in trouble for she'd miss out on her duties in assisting her father at their shop. Military training Years passed and the then teenager found herself training alongside many new recruits like herself. Fresh faced and ready for action, Asharri worked hard to prove herself. Back then, she never made it to any high rank within the elven military, but she proudly served her duties as a Ranger. As a new recruit, Asharri had the opportunity to meet many military personnel, but only one had caught her eye. And she him. His name was Aelsar Redarrow. He was several years older than Asharri and far more experienced than she was. The two didn't see eye to eye at first. In fact, they fought quite a bit. It seemed that Aelsar would never miss out on an opportunity to prove the bright-eyed new recruit wrong. And Asharri would never miss an opportunity to outwit him. Over time, Asharri had been pushed into Aelsar's care and the two found each other on patrol together quite often. Working with Aelsar was a complete insult at the time, but as time wore on, the two had grown close. Closer than the two had ever thought possible. One of many patrols resulted in the realization that two had fallen in love. Not long before they were to be eternally united when they were halted by some rather distressing news. Scourge had breached the gates, cutting a swath of death and decay throughout their beloved homeland. Called to action, Aelsar didn't waste a moment to join the fight, but eventually used his authority in ordering Asharri to retreat to Silvermoon and aid with the defense there. It took a lot out of Asharri to obey Aelsar's orders, but she hesitantly did as she was told; praying and hoping that the advancing Scourge wouldn't reach the capital. However, Asharri prepared for the worst. She'd pace the city walls and await for the oncoming slaughter. Paralyzed with fear, Asharri knew the war was coming and it was only going to get worse. She witnessed her people falling - and some only being risen up again as undead; mindlessly slaughtering their own. Silvermoon had begun to crumble around her. What of Aelsar? Her first thought was that he hadn't survived. It now seemed hopeless. Pulling herself together as quickly as she could, Asharri fired off a round of arrows into the advancing Scourge army and took off deeper into Silvermoon. The one thing on her mind now was to find her father. Desperately, she braved the panic all around her in search of their family shop. Upon stumbling in the doorway, she found him in the company of two frightened children. Begging his daughter to hide in the storage room under the shop, Asharri found herself tasked with safeguarding the children, while her father ran outside to join the battle. It would be the last time she'd see her father alive. The battle waged on and it was by a miracle Asharri and the two children she guarded had survived. They'd spend weeks trapped beneath the rubble of the shop; blocking their exit. Irony sinking in that being trapped was the only thing that had saved them. She would never forget those horrible sounds. The horrific sights. The putrid smells. The terror written upon those children's faces as she urged them to stay as quiet as they could under the streets over Silvermoon. Her father, a stubborn man, gave his life for the protection of his people and his only child. Asharri would never forgive herself for obeying Aelsar's orders. She only viewed herself as nothing but a coward. Even if it weren't true. Asharri was unyielding on her travels to both Outland and Northrend, fighting alongside her brethren and other Horde members; even Alliance. Often times, she found herself the first to volunteer for what seemed like suicide missions. Her dedication earned her the rank of Ranger Captain. She focused all of her energies on redeeming herself and avenging her fallen people. Redemption that never seemed to come - nor did it ever seem likely. Asharri's time in Northrend was short lived due to an unfortunate accident that Asharri will not speak of to this day; resulting in the loss of a half of her squad. Returning to Quel'thalas had only fueled her unhealthy obsession with vengeance - the faces of those she had known and loved haunting her each and every day she continued to walk Azeroth. Her obsession spawned many ideas; most unhealthy. One of her ideas spawned the creation of the Lakefire Coalition. Under her family name, she employed those to assist her with gathering supplies and delivering them to her people and other Horde allies around the world. She found herself pushing through many dangerous territories and combating Twilight cultists along the way. With the Coalition's lifespan lasting shorter than she had planned, Asharri closed its doors for good - especially after many events pushed her to the brink of mental exhaustion. Over the years, it has taken a lot out of Asharri to learn to bite her tongue and fight alongside those she would have rather ignored. The one thing that had made it bearable was her seemingly never-ending thirst for vengeance. She now assists Klien Blacksun with leadership of the Eversong Offensive; finding herself far more focused and strictly dedicated to her duties. Appearance Carrying herself weers perceive her. Her bright green eyes are full of life and are highly conscious to her surroundings; studying everyone and everything around her critically. Given her dainty appearance, Asharri may not look like much but she is more than capable of being able to defend herself both verbally and physically. She can be quite the spitfire when the need for such an attitude is required, and never leaves home without a couple of daggers concealed beneath her clothing. Following events over the course of the last year, Asharri has slight scarring to the right side of her face. It would appear to be perhaps more of a burn scar, taking up a small portion of her cheek and back towards her ear. Sometimes she prefers to wear a mask in order to hide it. Relationships Laiyla Glorystar - Laiyla and Asharri's families owned small shops near the other in Silvermoon, so the two (though slight differences in age) grew up together. Laiyla views Asharri as the older sister she never had, resulting in the two being quite close. Although the two ended up taking different paths in life, their closeness could never be questioned. Even when Asharri had spoken out on her clear distaste for Laiyla's former affiliations with the Blood Knights, Laiyla's loyalty to her friend has never wavered. Aaden Sunswift - When Asharri organzied a group of her own to take up odd jobs for the Horde, Aaden found himself at the head of her medical unit through his hard work and loyalty. Even though the group has since been dissolved, Aaden remains a loyal friend to Asharri. External Links Asharri Lakefire3.jpg|''Ranger Lakefire'' Ash Rukash Anskri.jpg|''Lazy Days'' Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde